This Mess We're In
by wiggypie
Summary: What happens when you fall in Love for all the wrong reasons? A story about betrayal, revenge and love.
1. Chapter 1

**This Mess We're In – Chapter One****_Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters feautured in this story. All Characters, and the books New Moon and Twighlight belong to Stephanie Meyers.  
_  
**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction - Please bare that in mind! Just so I'm clear, This story takes place during New Moon - Shortly after Jacob has 'changed' and is ignoring Bella. I've already written a few Chapters, So rating could speed up the appearence of the next Installment! ;).

* * *

This was unbelievable.

The one day I sum up enough courage to go and visit Jacob, my car breaks down. I let out a little squeak of defeat before whacking my head on the steering wheel. This was so _unfair_. It was as if some unknown force was telling me to let him ignore me, to leave him alone. How could I possibly do that, when Jacob was the only thing that made me think about Edward? The word Edward lingered in my brain for a while after I'd thought it. I could almost smell him, which was absurd, because he was a million miles away. He was a million miles away because he didn't want me. Had he _ever _wanted me? I doubted that. Some of the looks he'd given me before he told me, the way he'd spoken, everything seemed so carefully planned out. So real. I'd had so much time to think recently, so much time to analyze it. Now it was all becoming clear. What Edward and I had never meant anything to him, it was all a twisted joke. A figment of my imagination - I was so happy to have him, that I never stopped to think that he wasn't happy to have me.

I'd done it then. The pain in my lungs surged as the thoughts of _him_ entered my head. I groaned, leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes as I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself. It brought no comfort, only dulled the longing and pain that surged through my veins. I tried desperately to keep myself composed, curled up in the front seat of my truck, but it didn't work. I could feel my throat closing up, I could barely breathe. How could he move on so swiftly with out me, yet without him, I could hardly function? Since he'd gone my entire life had fallen apart. Now, without Jacob gluing me together, it was happening all over again. Not that it had ever stopped - the pain had just been dulled...occasionally. I was gasping for air now, I needed something, anything that I could take comfort from. I peeled open my eyes, looking around the truck for anything that would suffice. Then I saw it.

The map that Jacob and I had planned out lay limply on my passenger seat. I was comforted somewhat by the memory. I remember that day so clearly, we'd sat by the rabbit with our soda's and carefully mapped out each point. I remember laughing that day - laughing seemed like a distant memory now. I stared at it for a while, confused at its presence. I could have sworn it was sitting in my room, discarded amongst the clothes and general junk that littered my floor, but there it was. At that point, I couldn't help but feel I was being watched. I shuddered with hope – could Edward be luring me to our special place? I sighed, looking out the window as the pain was dulled with anticipation and, again, curiosity. It was a long shot, but I felt lucky today. Or, at least I did until the truck broke down. Still, what was the worst thing that could happen if he wasn't there?

A pessimistic voice in my head told me 'a spiral back into depression', but I ignored it. I was already bad enough, and I was determined to not let my past get in the way of seeing Edward again. I bit my lip, the chances that he would be there were low, but this ray of hope pushed me forwards. I'd had little time for hope recently, and it felt good to know that a little part of me was still trudging on without Jacobs helpI grabbed the map, pausing for a second to look at it. The end result of my venture into the woods could be very good, or very bad. In fact, it could be the difference between life and death, especially with the mysterious wolves about. I shook my head. With Edward gone, things had calmed down a lot. Danger would be the last thing I attracted – however sometimes, in my own sick way, I missed that.

The hike was disastrous from start to finish. It was cold, and the grey sky released drizzle quite frequently. That was the worst part - not only was I cold and wet, but the ground began to get muddy. I fell over so many times I lost count, and despite the fact my ankle swelled up, I kept moving. I kept trudging on, letting my mind wander into deranged fantasys that Edward would be there, waiting for me. That he'd made a big mistake, and that he did love me. But by the time I limped to the meadow, I was muddy, cold, and Edwardless. It had started to get dark at this point, and to top it all, I began to cry. There was no-one there, nor were there animals. Only an unwelcoming silence and the cool night air. Who had I been kidding?

Defeated, I let myself collapse in a heap. I felt so alone, so hopeless. No-one wanted me, not Jake, not Edward. I'd lost all my friends at school for what, exactly? This lonely existence? I felt so morbid, and empty. Putting my hands over my face, I let everything out, and began to sob uncontrollably. I shook, letting the pain overwhelm me. Why, why had I let myself dream like that? Why couldn't I just listen to Jacob, and accept the fact that Edward was never coming back?

**"You shouldn't cry" **a distant voice said. I froze, praying that the sound was only my imagination – for I would recognize that voice _anywhere_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob

**This Mess We're In – Chapter Two  
****  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Twilight or New moon!  
**_**  
**

"**Jacob?"** I said, looking up. Guilt surged over me – I had promised him we would do this together. I paused, taking him in. He was shirtless, which was odd for him, and I could of sworn he had grown a lot since I last saw him. How was that even possible? It had only been a few weeks. I decided to put it down to hormones or something, boys went through growth spurts, after all. At least, I thought they did.  
** "What are you doing here?"** I asked him, tearing my eyes away.

He laughed, pushing my hair out of my face. I looked away, slightly uncomfortable. The idea of Edward being here was still fresh in my mind, and I felt unloyal letting Jacob touch my face. It was a weird thought, especially since I knew that Edward didn't want me. Still, I wanted_ him _and so I would stay true. In a sense, anyway. I scolded myself inwardly. Edward didn't deserve my loyalty; despite the fact I wish he needed it. I wish he needed _me_. Unfortunately, he didn't. But I would remain loveless. I would never love anyone more than I loved him, even if it did mean I'd die alone, surrounded by cats, at the age of eighty three. Well, that was my theory anyway.

** "I could ask you the same question,"** Jacobs' gruff voice broke my train of thought. I looked up at him, his smile was familiar and comforting – yet something about it was wrong. It didn't quite reach his eyes. In fact, it didn't look like a smile at all. I stepped back, slightly frightened by the idea that Jacob was faking a smile. I'd always loved his smiles, they almost made me feel warm inside, like I used to be. I tilted my head sideways, trying to work out what he was thinking. It seemed like his mind was elsewhere, almost as if he was having a private conversation inside his own head. I wondered who he was pretending to have it with.

I smiled weakly at him, backing off a bit to give him the message. Hopefully he caught it, because I don't know how I would ever hurt him. What was I even thinking about anyway? Frustrated, I ran my hand over my face, trying to get rid of the tracks my tears had left. I knew he had seen me crying, but I didn't like the idea of looking vulnerable. I didn't want to look like I needed protection; after all, that was why Edward left me, wasn't it? Again, a surge of pain shook through my body, and before I knew it I was sitting on the floor. I must have looked like an idiot.

"**This was a mistake," **Jake informed me. He knew me too well; as it was obvious he understood why I came here. Well, he obviously didn't know I thought that Edward was here – that was a silly notion, and I could feel myself blushing at the realization that I ever thought that – but he had the general idea. I sighed, leaning against him as he sat down beside me. His skin felt warm against my bare arms, almost nice. He slung it casually over my shoulders, in what I hoped was an attempt to stop my apparent shaking. I'd forgotten all about that. In all my sobbing and distress, I couldn't feel the cold.

Slowly, I ran my hands through my hair, and then placing them over my face. He was right, this had been a mistake. It had brought me no comfort, nor had it brought back Edward. The only thing the entire journey had brought me was pain, and a thousand memories that made the wounds Edward had given me feel raw and new all over again. I mumbled my response into my hands, unable to look at my friend.  
**"Sorry,"** I muttered in Jakes general direction.

"**Don't b-"** Jake began to say, but he suddenly stopped. I looked up, he had gone rigid, and was staring at a spot in the shrubbery. I frowned, trying to work out what he had seen, yet I saw no movement.** "D- Do you smell that?"** Jake whispered gruffly. I shook my head, completely dumbfounded. I couldn't smell anything other than the damp scent of the woods. A frown had stretched across his face, and his hand had begun to twitch. He got up, pulling me to my feet; his whole arm was shaking now. I was starting to get scared. What was going on? Why was he shaking like that? I looked at him for comfort, but in his eyes I only found terror. They'd changed - it was as if there was a monster inside him, and you could see it through his big black pupils.

** "Bella"** he whispered in my ear, still looking at the bush. He was transfixed on it, and I was craning my neck trying to see what he could see. I squinted – I could of sworn I saw a flash of red, but it was probably my imagination. My paranoia. It had to be my Paranoia!  
"**When I tell you to run, leave, and don't look back – no matter what."** I nodded, backing away carefully. His shaking was getting worse, his whole body shuddering wildly, and I was terrified.  
** "RUN!"** he yelled, leaping towards the bush. I ran as fast as I could, never looking back, never stopping when I stumbled. Still, no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't escape what was waiting for me through the dense shrubbery.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Mess We're In – Chapter Three**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters feautured in this story. All Characters, and the books New Moon and Twighlight belong to Stephanie Meyers.**_

Authors Note: Thank you for the four reviews, I appreciate them! (Forgot to say that last time). More reviews would be helpfull, and could even encourage faster updates ;). Glad to see that quite a few people came back to read the second chapter - I hope you enjoy this one!  


* * *

I screamed out the moment I realised it was him, but he'd slipped his hand over my mouth before I could make a sound. I tried anyway, in vain, as his hand clamped down so hard on my jaw that any noise I made was virtually inaudible, even to me. His voice was too – low and husky as he whispered in my ear. The sound made me feel nauseous; his voice was like nails on a chalkboard to me – only deeper.

"**I don't have time to explain, nor do I have time to struggle or argue. He'll be fast on our trail now,"** He paused, looking at me to see if I understood. I nodded, only just realising that we'd been moving. How far had we gone, anyway? I'd forgotten how fast vampires could be, especially in my moment of panic. Still, the idea of Jake on our trail worried me more than the fact I was in the midst of a hungry, human devouring vampire. How could he possibly follow a Vampire, though? I didn't really care. I was too worried to care about how Jacob would find us. I didn't want him to. I didn't care what happened to me, if I died then that was it. But if Jake got hurt? I'd never forgive myself. I couldn't risk protesting, just in case we were stalled long enough for Jake to find us. _As long as Jake was safe_ I thought. That thought was the only thing keeping me going.

"**Don't make me hurt you, Bella…"** he said, bringing me out of my trance as he slowly moved his hand away from my mouth, tossing me effortlessly into his arms. I squealed, his arms were solid like marble. My back ached – I'd certainly have bruises, if I lived to see them. His strength was tremendous, yet he didn't scare me. Did I miss Edward so much that I no longer feared death? It was possible. Edward had once said he'd die without me, although he probably didn't mean it. Where as when I decided I felt the same – I did mean it. Life without Edward wasn't enough for me anymore. Yet somehow, I don't think that was the reason I wasn't scared of this creature. I could feel myself shaking, feel the adrenaline pulsing through me, yet I remained calm. Something told me not to struggle, not to move, but I couldn't think what it was.

He stared down at me, taking me in. Was he sizing me up, deciding how he would end me? Or was there someone else involved? I couldn't help but whimper as I thought of the possibilities. Did vampires socialize? If Victoria was on the other end of this…That flash of red… I shuddered, feeling a familiar lump forming in my throat. I closed my eyes, thinking of School, La Push, Clothes – anything to take my mind off of death. As long as I didn't think of death properly, I wasn't scared, and being scared would certainly not help the situation. _Don't make me_ _hurt you Bella,_ he had said. Did that mean there was still hope? I looked up into his eyes, large and black. As he began to run into the more dense part of the woods, I decided he was probably going to hurt me, no matter what I did.

It felt that we, more specifically _he_, had been running for ages. It was pitch black now, and I could hardly see. I wondered if Charlie was looking for me by now, and if Jake was okay. I wondered if Jake had even spotted him – or even worse, if Jake had spotted a wolf. The thought made my head spin. I didn't want Jake to get hurt, what if Jake was hurt?!

As I calmed myself down, I realised that I had been leant against a tree. Confused, I squinted into the darkness, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Had he gone, had he left me here? Was any of this real? I gasped as I felt a cool grip on my neck, his hand was like ice. I shivered and he smiled. His smile sickened me.

"**Don't worry, Bella"** he whispered, as he leaned in towards me. His face was directly in front of mine, his large black eyes barely visible in the darkness.  
**"Laurent!" **I gasped**. "Please!"** I continued, terrified. But before I could object, he'd disappeared again. I collapsed in an exhausted heap on the floor, telling myself this was all a dream. Still, as my eyes forced themselves shut and a cloak of darkness engulfed me, my mind told me over and over – this was anything but a dream. This was worse than a dream. Worse than a nightmare.

This was _real_.


End file.
